Alaric I of Dorvik
His Royal Highness Alaric von Vinisk, Duke of Haldor, Duke of Ost, Crown Prince of Dorvik, Alaric I Dorvik born Alaric von Vinisk (b. April 9th, 3220, Imperial Palace of Dorvik, Vinisk, Dorvan.) is the son of Osgar I of Dorvik and Karolina von Auten the only child of the Duke of Auten. Alaric is the current heir to the throne. Alaric is a premier member of the Royal family as his father takes more and more responsibility away from his aging father. Biography Early Life Alaric was born in the morning hours of April 9th, 3220 in the Imperial Palace, the sprawling complex which the House of Vinisk calls home. Alaric was immediately baptized and styled as a Prince of Dorvik seeing as his father is the heir to the throne of Dorvik. It is customary that the son of the current Crown Prince is declared Duke of Ost, Alaric after being declared a Prince was declared the Duke of Ost. Alaric attended a private elementary school before attending Saint Philips Preparatory Academy much like his father however instead of going off to the university immediately after graduating from secondary school Alaric went and joined the Dorvik Army where he held the rank of Major General and commanded one of the divisions dedicated to the protection of the capital. A wide scale controversy engulfed his promotions and placement in previous governments. Alaric offered to resign his positions however it was refused by then Minister of Defense Sasho Dimitrov as Alaric was considered an excellent officer. Military Service Alaric served in the Dorvik Army and till this day continues his work as a member of the House of Vinisk and an active member of the aristocracy of Dorvik. Alaric has taken a particular liking to his ancestry in the House of Auten, Alaric will inherit the title of Duke of Auten just as his father a few months after his marriage to the only child of the Duke of Auten. Alaric has not aligned himself with a political movement but is known for his staunch nationalist ideology when asked about the formerly ruling Communist Party of Dorvik he had no quarrels with the party and jokingly remarked "For communist, they sure suck at it." When the Communist Party dissolved and the Red Civil War was fought Alaric kept his cool and proceeded to protect the capital despite his personal political beliefs against the Dorvische Volkspartei (Dorvish People's Party) he came in contact with Christian Petrov the son of the renown Raymond Petrov. Alaric realized that it would be wise for the legacy to continue and helped fund Christians campaign back to prominence and earned him the respect of many monarchist within Dorvik. Democratic Dorvik When the Democratic Party of Dorvik took power Alaric himself turned to the field of politics and was elected as a Member of the People's Chamber for the District of Haldor. He has served since being elected in December of 3242. Alaric has worked under the Minister of Defense and the Minister of Finance as a deputy over the past 5 years. Christian and Alaric gave a joint interview and were asked if the monarchy would ever return to Dorvik and they both agreed that a monarchy was archaic in nature and unless a serious movement arose the current parliamentarian republic would continue to exist for as long as they could uphold it. Alaric traveled with his family to Kafuristan to meet with Hussayn I, the reigning Caliph of Kafuristan in 3256 to cement a possible alliance between the two royal houses. On June 17th, 3261 Alaric became Chairman of the Dorvish Imperial League, a political coalition of Monarchist associations across Dorvik. Alaric was handed the reigns of the party after a lengthy conversation with Christian Petrov who had said that Dorvik needed a change of pace from the parliamentarian democracy that it had become. Alaric was quick to assure Petrov that a constitutional monarchy would come out of it and that democracy would be the champion. Alaric appointed his close friend, Sigmund von Drechsler the Chairman of the party and retained his position as honorary Chairman. Titles and Style ' Volksrepublik Dorvik' Titles *'Crown Prince of Dorvik' - (May 30th, 3251 - Present) *'Duke of Haldor (62nd)' - (May 30th, 3251 - Present) *'Duke of Ost (18th)' - (April 9th, 3220 - Present) *'Prince of Dorvik' - (April 9th, 3220 - May 30th, 3251) Styles *'His Royal Highness - (April 9th, 3220 - Present)' Primary forms of address *'His Royal Highness Alaric von Vinisk, Duke of Haldor, Duke of Ost, Crown Prince of Dorvik, Alaric I Dorvik' - (May 30th, 3251 - Present) *'His Royal Highness Alaric von Vinisk, Duke of Ost, Prince of Dorvik, Alaric I of Dorvik' - (April 9th, 3220 - Present) Category:Dorvish nobility Category:Dorvish people